The Taijiya's True Meaning
by FasterKillKagome
Summary: Kouga saves a young girl in the past but when years pass will she remember him or will she attack him...Chap.4 Up disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha
1. Save Me

Sango strained to sit up.Her body ached with rivets of sharp pains.The pain caused her to collaspe back onto the bed.Sango's eyes shot open."Where I'm I?"As soon as she spoke a dark figure entered the dim-lit room.It was a tall,muscled figure.He sat at the foot of the bed."You're awake."Sango's stare was fixed on the demon.She studied his features.Blue eyes,black hair pinned up in a high ponytail,pointed ears,and fangs.She noticed her sword and her belongings beside her._' My sword is in its sheath.Maybe the Hiraikotsu...No its to big.'_ Sango grabbed one of her hidden blades.Swiftly she launched at the demon.He caughted her by her wrist,the blade's tip inches away from his forehead."Take it easy,"He said as he slowly lowered her her arms."I save you and you try to kill me."He lightly laughed."Look,the blade cut your fingers."Sango realesed the sharp blade."By the way,my name is Kouga."He picked up her right hand,grabbed some bandages,and wrapped it.He did the same to the left hand.When he finished,she pulled away her hands.Closely, she inspected them."I did a good job,no?"With that he got off of the bed."Come.."Sango tried to sit up,but the pain in her body wouldn't let her."Are you hurting?...Well of course you are."He walked over to her."Don't touch me!"Sango hissed.Kouga lifted an eyebrow and picked her up.Thuds of her fist knocking on his chest armour.Kouga stopped."Stop acting like a child.You'll wear yourself out."Kouga slid the door open.

A short woman walked into the room a few minutes after Kouga had placed Sango on the futton.The small woman walked over to Sango and rolled her over on her stomach.Carefully she removed Sango's top."You are wounded badly."Sango didn't move.She knew she needed the help.After an hour and some odd minutes,Sango was bandaged.She started to feel better.And know she could actually move.Now she was placed in a different room.It was smaller,not as elagant as the first room.She looked at what she was wearing.Black pants that were just above her ankles."I don't like this outfit."With her newly found strength,she decided to change into her slayer uniform."They cleaned it.There're no more rips or tears..." The black uniform hugged her slim 14 year-old figure."Where is my padding and shoulder covers?"She slammed a fist to the floor."Damned Youkai!"She stood up and rolled the top of her uniform down to her waist and left the room.For hours she wondered.She had tired herself out.Leaning against a wall, she saw the darked haired youkai coming her way.Kouga stretched his arm out and opened his hand."Get up."Sango took his hand.Once she was steady on her feet she yanked her hand back.Kouga sighed."Come eat."Sango's stomach growled."I know you're hungry."Kouga said as he began to lead the way.Slowly she followed behind.

Kouga sat down."Sit."He said as he patted the space beside him.Sango did as told and sat down.She looked at the food.She did not know why,but she was so hungry.Something took over and Sango began to eat with her hands.She ate like she had not eaten in weeks."STOP!"Kouga shouted.She stopped.He handed her some chopsticks.Sango fumbled with them for awhile.Kouga looked at her.She looked at him.Tears burst out of her eyes."I can't do it.!I can't do it!I...can't...do...it..."Her tears started to cease.She looked over at the youkai.He was showing her how to use them."Do what I am doing."She tried.The chopsticks hit the floor.Kouga picked them up."Its okay.If you don't learn soon I'm gonna have to fed you myself."Kouga laughed.Sango tried the chopsticks again.One again she failed.She did know how to use them its just that her hands were in so much pain."Just use your hands slayer."She glanced at the utensils,then to her hands._The bandages are making it worse._She unwrapped the bandages on her hands.And she tried the chopsticks again.She was victorious."You never stop trying,do you?"Kouga asked the slayer.The girl smiled at him."You were acting all hostile and now you are smiling at me."

They slept well that night.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Return to Top


	2. Strange Taijiya

"Youkai-sama teach me how to fight like that.You know the way you do."Sango asked the dark-haired demon.Kouga turned around and placed a finger in the middle of her head."Kou-ga!Kouga..Thats my name."Sango looked up at him.His eye twitched.A giggle escaped her mouth.Kouga sat down and rested his back against the trunk of a large tree.Sango rolled her pant legs up and walked into the cold, clear river water.Looking through the slits of his eyes,Kouga said,"Sango what are you doing?"She threw a little pebble at Kouga."I'm finding these river jewels."She shifted her hands in the water again.This time she had about half a handful.He watched her._I wonder why she doesn't want to leave.Maybe she knows.Maybe she knows there will be nothing there when she goes back.I feel sorry for her.She has lost so much at such a young age._Kouga exhaled deeply and drifted to sleep.

After she collected a few handfuls more Sango gingerly stepped out of th river.The soil shifting under her feet.Shaking her feet dry,her pant legs tumbled back down to her ankles."You-"Sango stopped as she noticed Kouga sleeping._After being with him for such a long time,I have never seen him sleep.The demon looks so...peaceful.Or calmer than usual.What a handsome demon he is._She sat down in front of him.And she studied his features._His hair is black as ink..his skin was copper or tanned color and even-toned.And his eyes I have never seen a demon with such gorgeous eyes or such a color.The color of water.His body too was toned and chisled with muscles._

Sango tilted her head.As she slowly leaned forward,she placed a hand on his thigh for balance.Her lips brushed his then she kissed him a little more harder.Her eye lids closed.Kouga moaned and his cerulean eyes opened wide.Finally she pulled back,her eyes still closed.Kouga's eyes widend and focused on her.He growled unthreatingly.Her eyes open to Kouga...looking back at her.Her stomach sank.Kouga sighed then smiled."Come on its getting late."He got up,nodded his head toward the direction he wanted to go and walked off.Sango followed with her beads in tow.

"So...Youkai-sama...are you mad at me?"

He raised his hand."Na...So you still wanna learn how to fight like your 'Youkai-sama',eh?"Her eyes widened."Yes,Youkai-sama."Kouga stopped and Sango almost smacked into his chest."Just don't call me Youkai-sama.."Sango pretended to pout.He gave in."Okay ya can call me that."He had a soft spot for her pouts and she knew it.

They went back to their home.They ate and washed up for the night."Sango"Kouga called to her."Take a bath first.I don't want a demon to come and attack."Sango nodded."You won't be watching **me** will you?"Kouga's brow tweaked."No Sango I will not...I just don't want a demon to attack you.Take a bath first so I can take you back."She thought._Sometimes he can be a little to protective..but its best."_

She walked over to the hot spring,undressed and got in the hot,steamy spring.She quickly washed,so she could relax a long while before Kouga would tell her _'Hey Sango get out or you'll wrinkle like an 'ol hag.'_She laughed as she thought about his facial expression.After about a half hour,Kouga called to her.Safely she was escorted back to the castle.

She was given a white yukata.It had Kouga's family symbol embedded on it in thread on the back.One single flower was over her chest area.She hear Kouga leave to go bathe.An idea grew in her mind.She sneaked out her room and across the garden.Right in front of her was Kouga's room door.She opened it.She saw his belongings.On the floor was his armour,and furs.Sango smirked."He practically left his clothes out for me."Quickly she skipped over to his clothes.As her yukata dropped,a chill ran up her spine."Woo,chilly."After about an hour with fooling around with his armour and pelts,she was ready.She flexed her 'muscles' and tried to sound like Kouga."Ha.Ha..I'm Kouga and I'm TOUGH..And really good lookin'.No one can stop me HA HA HA.."She copied the way he walked.

"Well,_'Kouga' _I think it is your bedtime." Sango jumped at the deepness of his voice."K-Kkouga?!"Kouga laughed."You look good in armour and fur."She blushed.

Kouga was in his bed thinking._Why did that tajiya child kiss me.My good looks...maybe._He smirked._Why did she want those river jewels any way?I wonder what she's planning.She is a strange one,that she is...but she is my strange one.For now that is. The thought that catches me the most is that she doesn't want to go back to her village...It is akward.But,I should stop worrying.Tomorrow I will train her to fight.Maybe she'll do good._He closed his eyes.

Return to Top


	3. Decision

Sango hit the hard ground with a thud._Ow! How could I be losing to him?I know how to fight...look at him makin a fool out of me!He hasn't even broken a sweat._Her breathing came out ragged.Beads of sweat raced down her forehead and cheeks.Slowly she pushed the hair that had fallen on to her face back.She stood and looked Kouga over.Not a strach on him.Sango frowned."If I had my weapon you would be able to kill you!"Kouga smirked."Really?"He popped his neck."You wanna try?"Sango closed her eyes and let her head fall.Kouga's smile fell."Sorry I...didn't..wwha..I didn't mean that you.."He stopped his rambling when he heard Sango's laugh."What are you talking about?My eyes were just hurting from the sun.Its bright today."Kouga laughed."Let's rest Sango."

"Keep a sharp eye out for peeping perverts!"Sango shouted as she walked into the cool pool.Kouga rested infront of a blossoming tree.A genyle breeze caressed the trees._She's getting stronger.And yes she can fight ,but I still need to train her...just a little more._His eyes opened.He sighed.Kouga turned to look back at Sango"Where is she?!"

Swiftly Kouga jumped to his feet.His eyes scaned the area.Nothing.He sniffed the air.Her scent still lingered.As fast as he could he ran to the lake's side.Kouga spotted an area on the lake's suface._Bubbles?Is it her?_"I hope she isn't drowning!"He nearly ripped his traing haori to pieces as he took it off.With a large splash he landed in the pool of water.Chilly water sloshed around him as he moved his arms.Still nothing.He surfaced."What are you doing?"Sango screeched.Kouga's face dropped completly."Sorry..Sorry sorry."Sango splashed him"What I was joking.You act like I am naked."Kougarolled his eyes.A lecherous smile crossed Sango's face."You want me naked don't you?You pervy,pervy pervert guy!"Kouga laughed."Whatever...Now get out the water before you prune up.."Sango couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad I packed an extra outfit."Sango changed into a light blue yukata.She streched her back and lgs before she picked up her bag."That feels so much better."She saw Kouga standing near a cliff's edge._He looks peaful._Sensing that he had caught Sango's attention he flexed.Sango blushed and looked away."You need a top!"Kouga chuckled."Come on Sango lets get back."Sango stalked up beside him."You're gonna jump off this cliff?!"Sango looked over the cliff then at Kouga."You are CRAZY!"Kouga waved her comment off with his hand."Just get on my back...I'm not going to hurt you.I promise."Reluctantly Sango walked behind Kouga and placed her hands on his shoulders.He bent,slightly,then hoisted her up onto his back.They held onto each other tightly.Finally Kouga jumped.

The ouick winds blew their hair around wildly.A small almost inaudiable cry escaped Sangos lips.Kouga's feet collided with the packed ground."There was it that scary?"Cautiously Sango removed herself from Kouga.He noticed her legs shaking.Kouga picked her up bridle style."Let me carry you home."She rested against his chest._Oh my...I can't believe he's carrying me back.He smells great.Like wild flowers or the forest...maybe_His rhythmic breathingwas putting her to sleep.Sango nodded off.

"I know what I have to do."Kouga spoke through gritted teeth."Kouga we are just explaining to you that Sango is a demon exterminator.And tell me young one...what are you?"Kouga tried to speak,but the women spoke before him."You are a _demon._A strong and noble _demon._Remember Kouga please remeber that you are a demon.."She was interupted by the demon male beside her."Yes Kouga!You are a deamon.A demon that hunts and eats humans!Before she came you had no problem eating humans.."The man laughed."And now you do.That human girl is turning you soft...how can you be our leader?You really should get rid of your little pet dear little brother."Kouga growled."She isn't my pet Akiba!"Kouga turned torward the woman."Tsuzume..what.."She pressed a finger to her lips"Just let her go.Take her to a nice village and let her go.She should understand."Akiba smirked."Yeah chibi-san let her go.."Kouga ran up to Akiba."I'll rip your throat out!"Akiba stood."Try it."His head tilted.Tsuzume snapped."Behave like you have some sense of pride."The two young men sat.Tsuzume placed a long,thin pipe between her sharped teeth."Kouga you know what you have to do.Especially if you want to be clan leader."

It was dark out and it started to rain.A loud crashing thuder woke Sango out of her peaceful sleep.Her stomach growled."Ah..hungary.''She slide the door open.She barely made a sound as she walked down the hall.She wondered around."Oh no.Oh no.I'm so lost."Sango came to a very dark hallway.She saw a same posted sign."Goods."She read it."I wonder what those are."This time the door was large and wooden,but it still slid open easily.Her jaw dropped as she looked around.Familiar things were in this room.Weapons.Clothes.Armor.Jewels.Kimonos with family crests.Even skulls with very familar headbands."Demon slayer...goods..."Chills ran up and down her spine."He is a killer...he didn't ever tell me..."A tear rolled down her cheek."I need to leave this demon infested place."

Ouickly she packed her slayer outfit and weapons."I have to leave.."Finally she left.


	4. Remember Me

"Look at this.Why would a demon do this?"Kagome spoke softly.Sango patted her on the back."Its okay..I know its hard to see young children dead like this."Sango looked over to Miroku.He was kneeling in prayer.Inuyasha knelt beside him."It reeks of wolf demons."They spoke hushly."They are know for their no mercy tactics...and also in some situations they...eat humans."Inuyasha cringed."I have noticed that."A deep howl cut through the silence.

"Inuyasha I can feel two jewel shards approaching fast!"Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsaiga.As usual it transformed.

"Ah,"Miroku gasped."Look a cyclone!"Miroku grabbed at the blue beads that held back his wind tunnel.With her hiraikostu held high,Sango also prepared herself for battle;she also signaled to Kilala to transform.The twists of air finally stopped and a dark silhoutte of a man stepped foward.Shortly after he appeared,two wolves were on his left and right side.

Inuyasha crept toward him.He growled once he smelt the human blood that was dripping for this demon's claws."Inuyasha the shards are in his legs."Kagome whispered from behind Inuyasha."You wolf bastard!I'm gonna chop the jewel shards out your legs and then we'll see how fast you really are!"Inuyasha smiled as he taunted the wolf demon.

Kagome flinched when the tall wolf demon began to walk forward,to them."You stupid half -breed...You can talk the talk..but I really doubt you can walk the walk.."As soon as the last word fell from the demon's lips he darted toward Inuyasha.Inuyasha barely was able to dodge his attack."Heh.Your fast wolfy!"He swung his mighty Tetsaiga.Simply,the demon jumped out of range.""Inuyasha remember...The jewel shards are in his legs!"Kouga's eyes narrowed."Miroku let's help bring this petty demon down."Miroku nodded in agreement.Swiftly,Sango launched her hiraikostu.Sluggishly Kouga leaped out of the large weapon's striking range.

Kouga smired."Ha!A demon slayer I didn't know that they still exsisted."Sango saw red.Sango drew her sword.She sprinted toward the demon yelling."Ahhh!I'll murder you!"

Protectivly,Miroku reached for his sutras and ran forward to aid Sango."Sango!I have your back!"With that Miroku threw his sutras.Once again the attack was dodge."I would love to stay and play ,but I must go...but"The demon said as he grabbed for Kagome.Inuyasha quickly sheathed Tetsaiga."Kagome!"Before he could even reacted ,the demon,along with Kagome,was gone.

**THISISMYFREAKINLINEOKWHENIWASFIVEMYFAVORITEMOVIEWASTHEGREMLINSAIN'TGOTSHTTODOWITHISIJUSTTHOUGHTTHATIWOULDMENTIONYOULOOK**

Inuyasha,Miroku,and Sango were exhausted**.**Defeating the Birds of Paradise wasn't an easy task.

"Just a few more feet and we'll be there."Miroku spoke softly.Sango Looked around."This place is somewhat familiar."

Miroku questioned."Really?How?"Sango stopped."I don't know really.It just is..."Inuyasha grunted."Remember we are here for Kagome.Not to find Sango's past."Sango glared at Inuyasha and began to walk again.

A few minutes later Inuyasha asked."Really though Sango why would you remember a place like this?"Inuyasha and Miroku stopped and stared at her.Sango opedned her mouth."Ah..I don't know...I sort of feel like I know that demon that kidnapped Kagome and Shippou."Inuyasha smiled as he looked at Miroku's expression."Y-Y-you..feel you know..the _demon_?"Miroku asked,shocked."How exactly?"Sango blushed."Ah!No. No! NO!...Not like..._that."_Miroku sighed in relief.

"But you know him?"Inuyasha asked yet again.Sango shugged."Maybe..."Finally,the demon's cave came into view."Kouga.."Sango whispered.Miroku looked."Who's he?"He asked,trying hard to mask his jealousy."His name is Kouga..."Sango spoke again,louder."Kagome...might be in danger..I mean serious danger.That demon Kouga is a madman!"Inyasha tensed."Come on!"

Inuyasha and the crew quickly made their way to the cave.They stopped abruptly when Kagome,angry and red-faced, walked passed them."Kagome?"Inuyasha's eyebrow rose."Real danger,eh Sango?"Sango's upper lip twitched as she smiled nervously."So Kagome whats the matter?"Before Kagome could answer, Shippou sprang forward."The demon,Kouga,made her angry..."Miroku smiled and asked."How?"Shippou scratched his head."Well,...he didn't want Kagome."

Kagome interrupted."Can we just go,NOW?!"The others looked.Miroku asked Shippou."Who did he want?"Repetively in his mind Miroku stated,Not Sango and Please not Sango!"

"Sango...or as he would say 'ChopSticks'."

Sango blushed,deeply, as the others stared at her."What?"A small breze blew.

'Ah..It is little Sango!"

They looked.It was indeed Kouga.


End file.
